Arrancar's Heat
by ThatBlackBish
Summary: Ichigo is kidnapped by Ulquiorra under an order from Aizen and turned into an Arrancar using Szayel's latest discovery. The scientist under direct orders from Aizen as well was told to give the teen an additional drug without telling him. Now Aizen only has to get Starrk and Grimmjow to play along into his twisted plan. WARNING: YAOI AND MPREG
1. The Sick Truth

WARNING:CONTAINS YAOI AND SEXUAL CONTENT

Ichigo looked at the hand that was currently grasping his heart deep in his chest. He had lost easily to Aizen's 4th espada Ulqiorra. Ichigo looked up into his attacker's cold, emotionless eyes as he felt his life slowly ebb away. He opened his mouth to speak only to have blood sputter out of his throat and onto the ground.

'Damn it, am I really going to die here?'

Ichigo looked straight into Ulqiorra's deep turquoise-green eyes in defiance, he refused to have it end here. Just before he could make a move to get away his enemy spoke.

"You disappoint me shinigami, I don't know why Aizen-sama wants anything to do with you.", Ulqiorra said coldly.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well I suppose I should finish this, I don't have all day.", Ulqiorra said as a green light appeared in his hand.

Before Ichigo could respond he was hit squarely in the stomach effectively knocking him out.

Ulquiorra sighed and looked at the pitiful boy sprawled out on the ground. He walked over and grabbed him by the back of his collar picking him up off the ground with almost no effort.

"Aizen-sama with be very pleased."

-TIME SKIP

Ichigo woke up strapped to an examination table with Szayel above him holding an emptied needle.

"What the hell did you put into me?", he yelled as he pulled against the restraints keeping him in place.

Szayel looked down at Ichigo unfazed. "Healing Serum, you should be thankful that I didn't let you die shinigami."

The scientist turned his back to Ichigo and pulled over a cart full of surgery instruments. The trapped strawberry struggled against the restraints once more in vain.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, shinigami you'll be put to sleep.", Szayel said with a sigh.

"What are you gonna do to me?", Ichigo said with a face full of hostility.

Szayel rolled his eyes as if he should know this already. "I discovered a way to turn half-hollowed shinigami into arrancar. When I told Aizen about it he had Ulquiorra capture you and bring you here to undergo the operation. It will be a few more days before you spar against the other espada to find your rank though.", he said as he busied his hands with making a tranquilizer.

Ichigo lunged at the scientist as far as the restraints would allow.

"You can't do this!", he spat through gritted teeth.

Szayel turned back to Ichigo with a readied needle.

"I can and I will", he said with an almost insane smirk on his face as he jabbed the tranquilizer into him.

Ichigo glared at the crazed epsapda in front of him as he slowly felt himself go back under.

- TIME SKIP

Szayel admired his work as he stared at Ichigo's chest which now had a black hole in it. The scientist slowly pulled of his gloves and placed them on the table that held the surgery utensils. He turned to face Starrk who had just been sent to him by Aizen.

"Take him to his chambers would you, it's been requested that I speak with Aizen after the procedure was completed.", he said as he walked past him.

Starrk yawned lazily and walked over to the sleeping strawberry redhead. He looked down on the boys sleeping face and sighed.

"What a pity, such a pretty face to soon be thrown into the front lines.", he said as he picked Ichigo up bridal style. Starrk's eyes widened as he felt the smaller male shift closer into his chest. He could feel Ichigo's body slightly trembling in his arms.

"Such a shame.", He said as he stared down at the boy's troubled face. Starrk was a man who couldn't love nor feel any strong feelings about anything, but something about Ichigo intrigued him. He had seen Ichigo fight and saw his viscous personality, but he had never seen him tremble in fear and look so helpless as he pushed himself closer to Starrk for comfort. He wondered what would happen if Ichigo woke up and found himself in the arms of a powerful espada. He wondered if he would tremble more or snap out of it and stand ready to fight. The strong strawberry redhead reduced to nothing in his arms was an odd feeling, but strangely he liked that in his sleep induced state he sook out protection from him. Starrk sighed and flash-stepped to Ichigo's chamber and slowly set him down on the bed. Ichigo whimpered softly at the loss of the comforting heat. Starrk stared at Ichigo one last time before turning and leaving, forgetting the feeling of before behind him never to be retrieved again. Starrk was incapable of holding on to feelings, that was a sacrifice made in turn for his great power. Feelings were weakness in his eyes and not tolerated.

-TIME SKIP

Ichigo moaned as he opened his eyes.

"That was the worst nightmare I've ever had" He sighed as he placed his hand over his face slowly dragging them down again.

"Sorry Shinigami it ain't over yet, or should I say Arrancar?"

Ichigo could almost hear the smirk in the voice at the end of his bed by the door. His golden eyes met cyan blue, startling him enough to make him fall backwards out of bed.

Grimmjow's smirk grew bigger at the clumsy redhead's reaction to him.

"Stop playin' around, Aizen wants to talk to you.", Grimmjow said with his arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame.

"Can't you atleast knock!", Ichigo screeched as he hurled a pillow at the older male.

Grimmjow slipped to the side letting the pillow fly past his head and hit the wall in the corridor. He smirked pleased with himself.

"Why should I, I rank over you I can do what I want!", he said as he glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo sat there staring blankly at Grimmjow for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"You rank over me, that's a real load of shit!", he said as tears formed at the edges of his eyes.

Grimmjow began to get infuriated, but soon calmed as an idea popped into his head.

"Shut up Berry!", he said slyly.

Ichigo immediately stopped laughing, his face twisted in anger.

"Don't call me that bastard!"

Grimmjow gave him a classic toothy smile.

"Then how about strawberry?"

Ichigo looked about ready to explode.

"My name is ICHIGO!", he spat angrily.

"Oh ok...Ichi it is then!", Grimmjow laughed.

Ichigo hurled himself at Grimmjow throwing the bigger male off his feet. Grimmjow was completely caught off guard as he hit the ground hard with Ichigo landing on top of him. The strawberry redhead didn't give him time to relax as he pulled Grimjow up by his shirt.

"Say it again Bastard, I dare you!"

Grimmjow was still dazed until he realized the position they were in. Ichigo, without realizing it, was straddling the bigger male. A smirk reappeared on his face.

"What's so funny!?", he screeched as his temper flared.

Grimmjow rolled his hips into Ichigo to make him realize that he was sitting on Grimmjow in a provocative position.

"You sure seem eager for a ride, Ichi.", he smirked, "Wouldn't surprise me, everyone at one point or another has wanted to fuck me."

Ichigo's face grew slightly red as he scrambled off the bigger male.

"S-shut up!"

Grimmjow's face suddenly grew hard as he walked towards him and threw him over his shoulder like he was a sack.

"I don't have time for this, I have better things to do than babysit.", he said turning towards the door.

"I can walk on my own!", Ichigo protested as he moved about.

"I don't want to be doing this either, but this is what Aizen ordered me to do, know cut it out before a knock you out again!," he said as he was hit multiple times by flailing appendages. He sighed irritably as he got to the hallway. Grimmjow didn't want the other espada to see him carrying Ichigo in such a fashion so he quickly flash-stepped to Aizen's throne room. Passing Starrk on the way.

Starrk's eyes were fast enough to see exactly who rushed by him. He felt something in him twinge slightly. He hadn't felt anything like that for so long that he didn't know exactly what he was feeling. After standing there in shock for what seemed like an eternity, he shook his head clear and pushed the weird feeling down and went about his business.

"Ah Ichigo, just who I was expecting.", Aizen said as Grimmjow finally put him down.

"Aizen", he said almost inaudibly as he glared up at him.

Aizen cleared his throat.

" I Didn't have you come here so I can explain everything thoroughly to you, I had you come here so I can state the rules I'm giving to you.", he began as Ichigo's glare hardened.

"You are now an arrancar, if you hadn't noticed by the hole in your chest. You will find your rank in the espada as soon as you heal up which will be sooner than expected seeing that you've already started to recover. You will not be allowed to leave Huendo Mundo until I can be sure that you are loyal to me. You will not be allowed to go anywhere alone, you will be monitored by a strong Espada, which is where Grimmjow comes in. Finally, you must learn to get along with ALL the espada that live here, understood?"

Grimmjow growled.

"Why do I have to babysit him!", he yelled up at him defiantly.

"Because I said so", Aizen said cooly placing his head in his hand.

Ichigo stood there eyes wide open in shock trying to process everything Aizen had said as Grimmjow silently glared at him.

"Dismissed.", Aizen's voice cracked upon the stillness of the silent room.

Ichigo turned and began to leave. He stopped right in the doorway and punched a hole straight through the thick wall then walked out.

"What a bitch", Grimmjow growled staring after him.

"Grimmjow you are aware that epspada go into heat correct?"

Grimmjow looked up at Aizen suspiciously.

"Yeah, so what?"

" You and Ichigo are different from the other espada, you both possess maternal instincts."

"And?", Grimmjow said raising an eyebrow.

"Therefore, you would be the perfect espada for the job of impregnating Ichigo."

Grimmjow stood there shocked.

"You mean he's a beta, how would you know?"

"Szayel, confirmed it during the surgery."

"What makes you think I'll do it?", Grimmjow challenged.

"Because I'll kill you if you don't, we need more strong espada the soul society have been doing a very good job of killing them off."

"Fuck you, I'm not going to be a sperm donor for Ichigo!", He snarled.

"You'll come around, Dismissed.", Aizen said waving him off.

Without another word Grimmjow stalked off.

'What kind of sick joke is this?'


	2. Shiro's Jealousy

Grimmjow walked through Huendo Mundo sending every arrancar that crossed his path flying as he went.

'Just the thought leaves a bad taste in my mouth, how the hell am I gonna do this if I still hate him?'

Grimmjow finally stopped in the middle of the hallway scowling deeply out a nearby window.

"Goddamit!", Ichigo screamed as something crashed to the floor.

Grimmjow looked toward the door ahead of him in interest.

"Stupid bastard!"

Another crash was heard accept louder than before. Grimmjow sighed as he walked to the door. He paused briefly at the door to listen in on Ichigo, but he was only met with silence. The eerie quiet made Grimmjow uneasy. He held his breath and opened the door.

The room was practically destroyed. Grimmjow stared in awe at the huge holes he put in his bedroom walls. The bed was flipped over along with the dresser and the closet doors were busted off the hinges, but there was no sign of Ichigo. Grimmjow walked in cautiously not forgetting for one second that they had a long history of hate towards one another. He walked slowly to the open bathroom door to find Ichigo staring into a severely cracked mirror. Grimmjow glared at Ichigo for being so pathetic. How could this pitiful trash be the one to carry his offspring.

Ichigo didn't move his eyes from the mirror.

"How could ya' be so weak King?", he said to himself without tearing his eyes away from his reflection.

Finally he moved his head to Grimmjow, revealing his right eye to him. His eye where the white should be was black and pieces of his mask where starting to form under it.

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo distrustingly still scowling.

'Something about him is off, completely off. It's like some one else is in his body..'

"I need ta' go outside.", he said to him with a voice that wasn't his own.

"Tsch", was all that Grimmjow said as he turned. Ichigo followed behind him a second after making sure to grab his sword.

The strawberry redhead followed behind Grimmjow silently as he lead him through the maze-like halls.

The silence was unsettling for Grimmjow, he could feel Ichigo's reaitsu growing immensely behind him like a ticking time bomb and his presents seemed dark making him sorta miss his constant complaining.

As soon as they were outside Ichigo flash-stepped away quickly. Grimmjow followed as a silent spectator as he watched Ichigo head towards a crowd of tough looking Vatso Lordes. When Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of them they stopped in their tracks.

"What do YOU want!?" The leader asked stepping forward. Grimmjow glared down at them, it was obvious they had no clue of the danger they were in.

Ichigo stood still without looking up at the Vasto Lorde.

"Ban...Kai..", he murmured in a hollow-like voice.

The group took a step back as great black waves of power surged over them.

"What, you think you can just challenge us to a fight?", the leader said as his group of twenty advanced on him. Ichigo slowly moved his hand up to his face to slash it back down, forming a mask in its place. Before any of them could move Ichigo disappeared only to reappear behind to slash the leader in half. Ichigo slashed around crazily disappearing and reappearing killing them all one by one.

Grimmjow stared down at him, studying his movements.

'His fighting style has completely changed, he's definitely not Ichigo.'

He watched silently as he saw Ichigo go completely feral with no trace of humanity left. When he sliced through the last one he finally joined the younger.

"Who are you?", he said with a cold stare.

Ichigo's eyes lit up with intelligence, but he could tell the person or thing behind them wasn't his rival.

"Oh,you've noticed tha' King's absence?", Ichigo said in a hollowfied voice moving his sword up to rest on his shoulders.

"That didn't answer my question.", Grimmjow said with his glare hardening as his mask broke.

A long unnatural smile spread across his face.

"Name's Shiro, I'm King's inner hollow."

Grimmjow looked at him unwavering.

"So where's Ichigo?"

The unnatural smile grew even wider.

"King's long gone, ever since bein' dismissed I took his place, tha' hole in the wall was my work."

Grimmjow stared at him with slight confusion, but it didn't slide past Shiro's sharp eyes.

"Ya' see, King's slipped under again. He locked himself up in his inner mind givin' me a chance to take over for once.

Grimmjow raised a brow looking at the massacre behind Shiro.

"Oh tha', as you can see I'm pretty ticked off. Ya' see King's a beta and his first heat is coming up in abou' three weeks. Thing is, I'm an alpha. Even though I can't fuck him myself I'm not givin' him up to you low lives."

Grimmjow stood unfazed.

"Well I have to mate with him so what you say ain't gonna amount to shit!"

Shiro's face grew serious and a scowl etched onto his features.

"Tha' so?", he said slyly bringing his sword down from his shoulders slowly.

Grimmjow immediately grabbed for his sword, but before he could even attack, Shiro disappeared. Grimmjow felt shivers pass down his spine at the quick realization of defeat.

" It's over.", Shiro whispered near his left ear.

Grimmjow's eyes widened waiting for the blade to hit him, but it never came.

Shiro groaned and stepped back as if he were pushed back by someone forcefully.

Grimmjow turned around to see Shiro riveting in pain.

"Dammit King!", he yelled as he placed his free hand on his head. Shiro moaned in agony as though he had been pierced by a thousand blades, but his eyes remained full of hostility.

"This...Ain't...Over!", he said looking up at Grimmjow with a deadly look.

"Tsh, it'll be over with your blood in my hands.", Grimmjow glared back.

Ichigo's eyes suddenly shifted and a brighter light flickered behind them.

"Grimm...jow..", Was all Ichigo could say before he passed out, exhausted from the effort of reeling his inner hollow back in.

Grimmjow stood where he was calming his nerves.

'This kid'll be the death of me'

He walked over to Ichigo and kicked him with one-third of his force.

"Get up Damned, Shinigami!", he said kicking him again. Ichigo didn't stir.

"Oi, Ichigo!", he yelled again staring down at his unmoving body.

'Fuck he's out cold, what am I gonna tell Aizen?'

Grimmjow sighed and picked him up. Though it was against his pride as a man he picked him up bridal style. Ichigo hung limply in his arms like dead weight. He seemed like he was just a heavy body empty of all life. Which worried him, not because he cared about him, but because of what Aizen would do to him if this beta died. He quickly flash-stepped back to the palace. To get to Szayel's science lab he had to go straight past the dining hall. Everyone was eating and talking noisily without a care. He took a deep breath cursing the wideness of the entrance and walked slowly by hoping not to be seen.

"Whatcha got there Grimm?", Gin's voice raised above the din.

As if an alarm went off all heads turned to Grimmjow holding Ichigo like they were lovers.

Nnoitra burst out laughing.

"So the rumors WERE true, he really has to fuck him!"

Everyone joined in along with him.

"Looks like kitty's gone soft!", Yammi yelled.

"Shut up and stop listening to the rumors people feed you!", Grimmjow yelled back.

"Ya callin' me a liar?", Gin said with a sly smile that reminded him of Shiro.

Fed up He turned away and walked on.

"Whatever.", he mumbled.

"Looks like he just exhausted himself, he'll be fine in the morning.", Szayel said after looking Ichigo over.

Grimmjow stood on the other side of the examination table with his hands in his pockets.

"I guess I'll take him back to his chambers now.", he said reaching to pick the beta up.

"About that..", Szayel said slowly.

Grimmjow gave him a questioning look.

" Ichigo's chambers are destroyed and Aizen says he's going to have to stay in yours."

"What, for how long?", Grimmjow says with his eyes widening.

"Until Ichigo's heat comes and passes", he replied.

Grimmjow only sighed and picked Ichigo up without compliant to Szayel's surprise. He was too tired and fed up to care at the moment.

Grimmjow slowly walked to his room and bust open the door into a surprisingly clean room. He shut the door behind him and tucked Ichigo into bed. He took a quick shower threw on some boxers, and plopped into bed beside him not caring when Ichigo pushed his back into him for warmth.

'Fuck...my...life..."

Ichigo stood in his inner-land scape with Shiro staring at him with a softer more playful look on his face as he poked questions at the small beta.

"I know ya' heard what he said about havin' ta' mate with ya' king.", Shiro said with a silky smooth voice.

"I don't wanna talk about it..", Ichigo said starting to walk away.

"Why'd ya' save him?", Shiro said seriously.

Ichigo stopped and turned around with a face burning with hostility.

"Because one slip up could get my friends killed you stupid, jealous fuck, we're not playing by your rules, we're playing by Aizen's."

Shiro was shocked, he was not expecting that answer. Ichigo had never said anything as serious as he said now.

"I'm leaving now."

And with that Ichigo disappeared back into sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. First Day Of Heat

Ichigo woke up to heat being drawn away from him. In desperation he grabbed hold of the unknown warmth, dragging it back to him.

"Stop moving.", he mumbled still half asleep.

"Ichigo let go of me, dammit!", Grimmjow yelled irritably.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to cyan orbs staring back at him angrily and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He blinked twice then turned over to go back to sleep.

"If your going to make all that noise, leave!",Ichigo grumbled.

"This is MY room!"

Ichigo quickly opened his eyes and sat up. The room was very nice. There was nice and open with two windows and a nice fireplace. The bathroom was huge and much more clean than he would expect. It looked like a miniature palace. This was definitely not his room. He looked back at Grimmjow finally noticing that he had only boxers on. Ichigo paused looking him up and down, before a slight blush appeared on his face.

"P-PERVERT!", Ichigo yelled pushing him out if bed.

"You have it all wrong, Shinigami!", Grimmjow said worried someone would hear.

"Get some clothes on you fucking rapist!", Ichigo said throwing all the covers at Grimmjow.

Out in the hallway Yammi and Nnoitra were standing at the front door listening in on them. They had been sent to retrieve the two so they could go on a mission and were met with a nice form of entertainment.

"Did you try to molest me last night!?"

"What kind of question is that, of course not!"

"Just get out!"

Loud thumping and scrabbling could be heard along with more yelling, until finally Grimmjow burst out into the hallway with his pants halfway up and his shirt around his neck trying to get is arms in.

Grimmjow stood frozen as he watched a big smile spread across their faces.

"Don't you dare say a word!", he said as he walked past them.

"Aizen has I mission for you and carrot-top!", Nnoitra yelled after him.

"Whatever.", he replied turning the corner.

Yammi and Nnoitra stood there for a few more moments until Yammi finally spoke up.

"I'm gonna go get breakfast, catch you later."

Nnoitra nodded briefly and leaned against the wall beside the door as he watched him leave. He looked back at the door and waited patiently with a smile on his face.

After a few more minutes Ichigo stepped out wearing one of Grimmjow's shirts. Nnoitra's smile quickly faded, it bothered him deeply that Grimmjow's scent was all over the little beta. He growled deeply and looked at Ichigo.

"Problem?", Ichigo asked as he walked past him.

Ichigo had only got halfway down the hall when Nnoitra threw him against the opposite wall.

"Yeah, I do have a problem. His scent is all over the places where mine should be!"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you talking about!", he yelled trying to get away.

"I'll make your sweet ass mine!", he said pushing his erection onto Ichigo's leg.

Ichigo went into full panic mode turning his attacker on more.

Nnoitra started to drool as he put his head up to Ichigo's neck and licked up from his shoulder to his cheek.

"You taste just like strawberrys, Ichi-kun."

"The fuck, let go of me!", Ichigo screamed as Starrk turned the corner calmly.

He took a moment to access the situation before intervening.

"Nnoitra, that beta belongs to Grimmjow.",Starrk said with a sigh.

Nnoitra looked over at him and growled again.

"This ain't no business if your's, besides he ain't even claimed him yet!", he said turning back to his prize.

Starrk flash-stepped next to Nnoitra.

"What a troublesome espada.", he said yawning.

" I suppose I should save him now.", He said before sending Nnoitra into the opposite wall.

Nnoitra quickly recovered and flash-stepped behind Starrk.

"It's not like Grimmjow gives a fuck about him, I might as well take him for myself!", he yelled as he tried to land an attack on the higher ranking male.

Starrk flash-stepped up to Nnoitra's face, his eyes empty of the laziness that was there a second before.

"Know your place.", he said in a normal tone before bringing his leg around to kick Nnoitra down the hall and into another wall.

He turned slowly to a shocked Ichigo.

"Let's go, shall we?", he said picking the younger male up before he could protest.

Starrk flash-stepped to the dining hall and put Ichigo down right next to Grimmjow.

The blue-haired espada looked up at him obviously annoyed at the sudden intrusion.

"I suggest you take better care of your beta.", he said before walking off.

Grimmjow growled and turned to a shocked Ichigo.

'He seems fine to me, it's not like anything happened to him'

As he inspected him further he could see Ichigo slightly trembling, which was a first for Grimmjow.

He had never not once seen the teen look scared and it shocked him thoroughly.

Grimmjow reached out his hand to place it on the younger's shoulder, but Ichigo quickly pulled back with his eyes full of fear.

Ichigo quickly shook his head surprised at himself for being such a coward.

"J-just give me a minute.", he said in a confident voice.

Grimmjow looked the smaller male over again and caught a familiar scent.

'Damn him to hell!'

Suddenly he threw his fist down on the table loudly, causing everyone in the room to look at him. Grimmjow paused for a moment before quickly getting up and leaving the room.

"Watch Ichigo.", he said to Ulqiorra before leaving.

Ulquiorra nodded briefly to him and looked towards the strawberry redhead.

"Very well.", he said walking over to him.

Grimmjow looked high and low for Nnoitra. He was PISSED.

'My hormones are kicking in and there's still two more weeks to go before Ichi's in heat', he noted.

After ten more minutes of searching he finally gave up and decided to go back to his chambers.

'I need to calm the fuck down', he sighed.

He turned the corner and froze. Anger welled back up into him again as he looked at Nnoitra still sitting where he was thrown. Grimmjow walked up to him and picked him straight up off the ground with one hand.

"What the hell did you do to Ichigo!", he demanded with a cero forming in his other hand.

Nnoitra looked up at him slowly and smirked.

"Gotta problem Kitten?"

Grimmjow growled and threw him to the ground creating cracks in floor.

"I'll fucking kill you, bastard!", Grimmjow said full of hatred.

" Aizen-sama would not be pleased if one if his espada turned up missing."

Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra and glared at him.

Ichigo stood quietly behind him looking at the scene in front of him.

"Come on shinigami.", he said turning to walk down the hall.

Ichigo followed silently.

Gimmjow laid in his bed staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Ichigo watched him for a moment then finally spoke up.

"Can you explain to me with the hell is going on?"

The older man sighed and was silent for a few moments.

"You really wanna know?", he asked still staring up at the ceiling.

Ichigo paused for a second and gulped.

"Yes I do."

The alpha sighed again and sat up to face him.

"Just don't say anything until I'm done explaining it all."

Ichigo nodded.

"Well in the hollow world there are alphas and betas. Betas even if they are male or female birth the offspring. Alphas tend to just impregnate them and leave. Betas don't all go into heat at the same time, it varies from hollow to hollow. When a beta is near their heat, the alphas get more aggressive toward one another and try to claim the beta for their own, which explains Nnoitra."

"So Nnoirta's an alpha?"

"Yes me, Nnoirtra, Starrk, Yammi, and Barragan are alphas. You, Szayel, Harribel, Nel, and all three of Harribel's fraccion are betas."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What I-I can't be a beta!", he yelled.

"Well you are, but if it makes you feel any better betas tend to be stronger than alphas. Alphas are just needed to keep them happy while they're in heat."

Ichigo crossed his arms and looked away.

" It doesn't make me feel better, I'm not fucking any of you."

Grimmjow smirked.

"I forgot to add that when a beta goes into heat they become submissive and when and alpha fucks them for the first time they are marked and claimed as theirs. Oh, and there is no doubt that you will get pregnant."

Ichigo blushed deeply.

"Don't we have somewhere to be?"

-TIME SKIP: Day of Ichigo's heat

Ichigo was sitting in the dining hall next to Grimmjow. He stared at all the alphas distrustingly as he ate.

Ichigo had just been ranked the strongest espada at number 0 less than one week ago. To keep him in check, Aizen sealed half of his power knowing how short his temper was going to be during his heat and pregnancy. Ichigo had decided to go along with Aizen long enough to earn his trust, then when he finally gained it he would try to figure out some way to get home, but for now he would just agree with everything he said.

Ichigo had felt weird this morning. Ever since the first night he spent in Grimmjow's chambers, he slept on the floor. Strangely he felt a deep need to be next to Grimmjow and crawled into his bed last night. When he woke up and found Grimmjow missing, he panicked, tearing through Huendo Mundo to find him in a meeting with Aizen. Not giving a shit he barged in and immediately began to yell at Grimmjow for not telling him he was leaving.

Aizen had seen the whole thing a success towards his goal and dismissed the behavior. Ichigo was getting increasingly more clingy to Grimmjow, which was perfect.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow and got the most painful hard-on he's ever had.

'I wonder what he looks like naked... Wait what hell am I thinking!", he thought throwing his fist on the table.

Grimmjow looked over for a moment then continued eating.

"Problem Ichi?", he asked without looking at him.

"Nope.", he said a little too quickly.

"Oh really?", he teased,"because I'm pretty sure that's the distinct scent of arousal coming from your way."

Ichigo blushed deeply and watched as all the alphas in the room gave him a hungry look.

Grimmjow growled a warning at them and turned back to Ichigo.

"Let's go.", he sighed picking him up.

He quickly flash-stepped to his chamber before the others got any ideas.

Grimmjow and Ichigo had been laying on the bed silently for about ten minutes now as Grimmjow thought about what to do.

"G-Grimmjow I'm hot, like burning up...", Ichigo said heatedly.

Grimmjow sighed as he laid next to Ichigo looking out the window.

"Yeah, I know."

It was only a matter of time before his hormones got the best of him and he would want him, badly. Knowing that it would be Ichigo's first time meant he had to be very slow. One mistake on his first time could ruin every mating season for the rest of his life, which meant he probably wouldn't get to fuck him until the second or third time. He would need to just take care of Ichigo at the moment and forget about his own needs.

'I don't know if I can hold back.', he though as Ichigo moaned beside him as his temperature raised considerably.

"Grimmjow...I need something, badly..", he said through gritted teeth.

With a sexually frustrated sigh he grabbed the younger's slim waist tightly, pulling Ichigo's back to his chest. Ichigo looked back quesstionally.

"W-What the hell are you doing?"

Without a word Grimmjow grasped Ichigo's leaking member.

Ichigo gasped and moaned deeply, thrusting his hips into Grimmjow's waiting hand. Ichigo's scent was intoxicating and it took everything he had not to flip the beta over and mount him. Ichigo was a moaning mess and was crying out heatedly.

"Please... I need more.", he said pushing his rear into Grimmjow's hard length.

Grimmjow tried his best to ignore him and pumped him faster wanting to finish him off quickly. Ichigo wasn't having it and pulled away from Grimmjow.

He pouted and placed his hand on Grimmjow's hard on getting a deep groan from him.

"I want you to fuck me!", he whined.

Grimmjow groaned and swiftly pushed Ichigo down onto the bed landing in top of him. He gave Ichigo a quick warning bite on his neck.

"I'm in control.", Grimmjow growled.

He then began to attack Ichigo's neck as his hand went back to work on his throbbing member. Ichigo held back his moans, but once in a while one would slip out. Grimmjow could tell he was close, but Ichigo was being stubborn because he didn't get his way and resisted the urge to cum. Grimmjow noticing this ran his thumb over Ichigo's slit making him shudder.

Grimmjow smirked.

"Cum for me,Ichigo.", he whispered huskily into his ear as he pumped him faster.

That alone was enough to send Ichigo over the edge as he grabbed Grimmjow's hair and pulled him in for a heated kiss then came hard into his hand. Exhausted he immediately went limp. Grimmjow swiftly cleaned the beta up, tucked him into bed, then hopped into the shower to finish himself off.

'Damn that was close..', he shuddered.

-END OF CHAPTER 3

Please review ;)


	4. An Exciting Turn Of Events

"King."

"King."

"I know ya' hear me callin'."

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and found himself in his inner-mind landscape. Shiro stood in front of him without his usual smile, for once he seemed serious.

"Why'd you bring me here?", Ichigo asked standing up to face him.

"I need ya' to wake up.", Shiro said simply.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about, I am awake!"

Shiro sighed.

"No you're not, jus' wake up."

Ichigo tensed up and looked at Shiro as if he'd gone back-shit crazy.

"What are you talking about, I can't wake up unless you let me!"

Shiro stepped closer to Ichigo until his face was an Inch away from the other's.

"Force yr' way out.", Shiro said looking him straight in the eye.

Ichigo looked at his inner hollow, completely confused.

Suddenly Shiro paused and looked up.

"He's calling, can you hear him?", Shiro asked as he looked back down to Ichigo.

The strawberry redhead looked at the white teen, lost. His eyes widened as he heard Grimmjow's voice slip into his consciousness from above.

"Ichigo!"

"Oi, Ichi!"

The redhead teen looked up then back at his twin. Shiro stared into Ichigo's eyes then slowly closed the space between them. Ichigo's eyes went even wider than before as their lips met. It wasn't needy and lustful like Grimmjow's, but soft and compassionate. When their lips parted Shiro stepped back.

"Ya' belong ta' me, I will take ya' back from him. Wait fer' me... Ichigo."

Ichigo was now truly shocked, but then remembered how his heat affected alphas. Even so, never once had his inner hollow called him by his name. Ichigo was mostly surprised about the effect he had over Shiro, he was... Soft. The white teen was definitely out of character, but it made Ichigo feel better knowing that his inner hollow at least he wasn't just a psychotic freak.

Ichigo closed his eyes, he could already feel himself breaking back into reality as Shiro's words echoed in his mind.

'Wait fer' me... Ichigo'

"Ichigo, godammit!"

Ichigo sat up straight in his bed and stared blankly out the window. He felt weird, like something was calling him, like his instincts were pulling him to a specific direction. Ichigo quickly got out of bed and ran out the bedroom door.

"Oi, Ichigo!", Grimmjow yelled in annoyance at his beta.

'Damn kid needs to know his place', he growled as he got up to follow him.

Ichigo ran through the maze like corridors trying in vain to find the way out. Every path he took seemed to go on forever and his shorter-than-usual patience was all about spent. Ichigo paused obviously about to lose it.

"Ichi", Grimmjow said softly trying to calm him down. Knowing that a presence of a beta's alpha would calm any beta's emotions.

Ichigo was beginning to have an anxiety attack, he needed whatever was beaconing him. Ichigo's breath came out in short gasps as his anxiety and stress grew.

"ICHIGO, I'm right here. I'm not gong anywhere, calm down.", Grimmjow said trying to regain control.

'Betas only act like this if their Alpha is away from them... But I'm right next to him!', Grimmjow thought in confusion.

Ichigo screamed out in frustration.

"GETSUGATENSHO!"

Ichigo had busted straight through the wall in his agitation. Without a second to waste he jumped out of the whole he created to fall three stories to his escape.

Grimmjow stood there in shock.

"What the hell is going on!", he said as his face grew hard with suspicion.

Grimmjow quickly flash-stepped down the hall and through the maze-like palace to get outside.

Ichigo flash-stepped quickly to the thing that was calling him, he could feel the presence getting stronger as he kept going.

'Just over that hill'

Ichigo stopped for a moment standing still on the ground.

'This reaitsu seems familiar..', Ichigo thought staring at the ground.

"Miss me King?", a voice called over.

Ichigo looked up to see Shiro staring down at him.

Ichigo didn't think as his instincts told him to run into the albino teen's arms. He took off towards his twin and literally jumped into him, knocking him backward off the other side of the hill.

"Shiro.", Ichigo purred.

The white-skinned teen smiled.

"I'll take tha' as a yes.", He said pulling his newly acquired beta into his arms.

"What, how did you get out!?", Ichigo asked, momentarily pulling away.

"It's a long hard process tha' I don't feel like explainin'.", he smirked as he brought Ichigo's head up and kissed him.

Just then Grimmjow finally showed up.

"The HELL...,hands off my beta!", Grimmjow spat down at Shiro.

"He ain't your's no more!", the albino teen spat back.

Grimmjow growled and pulled out his katana, ready to fight. Shiro looked at his beta tenderly before putting him down and grabbing his own.

The two stared at each,other sizing one another up. There was a moments silence as Ichigo watched the two, his very soul being torn in two directions.

'Grimmjow... Or Shiro...'

The winner of the fight would choose for him.

"Bankai!"

"Grind, Panthera!"

Great bursts of power flew out in all directions, the tension between them was suffocating. They paused again to let their reaitsu build up, then finally they went at each other at full force.

Ichigo watched as the two alphas went completely feral. He couldn't decide, his instincts told him to keep both.

Ichigo's stress level began to rise again and his breath came out in short gasps. Suddenly he was angry and he pulled his sword out slowly. With a whisk of wind he flew between the two alphas drawing out a battle cry, that could make blood curdle.

The two alphas turned to see a horrifying sight, a beta who was stronger than the two of them combined flying towards them. They quickly got out of the way and Ichigo's sword struck a huge towering boulder, slicing it in half.

Ichigo cried out again and his reaitsu rose considerably. He turned slowly to face them anger plain on his face.

The two alphas stared at him in shock as they felt his immense power. Suddenly there was a spike in Ichigo's reaitsu. He cried out once more, then passed out.

'Damn that was an intense mood swing', Grimmjow thought.

Before any of the males could move, Starrk showed up next to Ichigo's emotion-wracked body.

"You've been requested by Aizen.", he said, picking the small redhead up bridal style. The closeness of the higher ranking male made both alphas growl deeply at him.

"Relax, I'm not taking him from you. Come."

And with that he opened a portal to Aizen's throne room and stepped in.

The over worked alphas stood there for a moment then reluctantly stepped in after him.

The pair found themselves right in front of Aizen as soon as they walked through.

"My, my what an exciting change of events.", Aizen's voice boomed as the two alphas looked up.

"Now... It's obvious either one of you would be fine for handling the job of impregnating Ichigo, I don't really care who. Though I can't have you two fighting and either way be left with an injured epspada. Hmm what to do...", he said tapping his finger on his chin.

Shiro and Grimmjow growled distrustingly at Aizen as an idea popped into Aizen's head.

"Well Ichigo hasn't been marked yet, so at this point either one of you could claim him without any trouble.", he paused to think again.

"Looks like I'll just have to choose here.", he said with a smirk spread across his face.

END OF CHAPTER 4

I'm having a hard time choosing who Ichigo should end up with so I'm letting you decide.

Review and tell me who you'd prefer to be with Ichigo and who ever gets the most votes will end up with him.

Sorry for the shortness, but I can't continue until I decide who winds up with Ichigo.


	5. Shiro's Downfall

**Sorry for not posting for so long, to make up for it here's a long one.**

**Enjoy ;)**

The two alphas stared up at Aizen with fury.

'CHOOSE, who the hell does he think he is!', Grimmjow thought angrily.

Aizen chuckled as he stared down at the two.

"My, my what a sensitive subject.", he smirked, obviously enjoying every second of the situation.

Shiro smirked back, regaining his composer.

"So what's it gonna be, me or tha' psychotic kitten?"

Grimmjow glared at Shiro wanting to tear his heart out.

"Hmmm.", Aizen said as he ran his hand through his hair," What do you think Gin?"

Seemingly from no where the former captain stepped forward to stand beside him.

"I think that if you let Shiro have 'im Ichigo will easily be able to leave, there won't be anything holdin' the berry back.", Gin said with a matter-of-fact like tone,"But... If ya' let Grimmjow have 'im, your loyal espada, Berry will be faced with a problem. He wouldn't be able ta' bring himself to leave 'im and go back home without him."

Aizen closed his eyes in deep thought and sighed.

"I suppose you have a point.", he said slowly opening his eyes again.

Shiro looked up at Aizen ready to leap at him at any given moment.

"Like hell I'd give 'im up ta' tha' blue haired freak!", he screeched.

Grimmjow scowled at the white- haired teen.

"Tsch, your one to talk.", he grumbled.

Aizen looked down at Shiro as if he were a pest.

"Get rid of him, would you Gin?", he said with a flick of his hand.

Gin's unnatural smile spread wider.

"With pleasure.", he said as he disappeared.

Shiro quickly got into his fighting stance looking around in vain to find him. The former captain appeared again behind him and brought his sword down to slice Ichigo's hollowed twin in half. Shiro turned and blocked Gin's attack just in time.

"Not bad.", the former captain praised.

"Right back at cha'.", Shiro smirked.

The white haired teen pushed Gin back and got back into his stance.

Suddenly Gin dove back in showering attacks on the hollow as the teen struggled to keep up as he blocked every attack. Suddenly the former captain brought his sword up and brought it back down with so much force the hollow was pushed back six feet.

'Dammit, it I'll never beat him this way..', Shiro thought as he regained his balance.

Gin paused and rested his sword on his shoulders.

"Too much for ya', hollow?", he asked cocking his head to the side.

Shiro smirked and tighted his grip on his sword.

"I'm jus' gettin' started!", he chuckled.

He lunged at the smiling freak attacking him wildly in all directions. Shiro laughed psychotically as he pushed the shinigami back ten feet until he was backed up against the wall.

Shiro grinned widely at the finished ex-captain.

"GETSUGA...TENSHO!"

Gin's eyes widened as a black burst of power laced in red flew towards him.

There was a huge explosion and debris filled the air. Absolute silence followed after as Grimmjow stared in shock.

'How could Gin be defeated so easily?'

Aizen put his head on his hand and smiled, knowing all to well what was to come next.

When the smoke cleared Gin was no where to be seen. Shiro's eyes widened.

"Just kiddin'", a voice said behind him. The teen didn't even have time to turn around as the former captain brought his sword down on the open hollow.

There was a sickening slash as Gin's blade went through flesh, spattering blood everywhere. Shiro slowly looked back at Gin in shock.

"...How...?", he said before he fell to his knees then fell to the floor, as he disappeared into a white mist.

Gin smiled as he put his katana away.

"That was fun!", he said with his smile widening.

The brunet turned almost disgusted by the statement.

"Grimmjow," Aizen's voice boomed,"where's Ichigo?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, didn't you send Starrk to come get us?"

Aizen sighed as he covered his face with his hand.

"Yes , but I sent Ulquiorra to retrieve Ichigo. He must have gotten there first and thought he would just take over the job.", Aizen said irritably.

The alpha turned ready to leave the room.

"Grimmjow return to your chambers and do not engage in a fight with Starrk.", the brunet said quickly.

Grimmjow tensed up.

"How can I just sit back and let him take my beta?", he spat through gritted teeth.

" Starrk has more self-control than that, I'm sure he took Ichigo to Szayel as I've requested.

"I'm going to go get him then.", he said turning away from Aizen.

"Very well.", The brunette said as he watched the blue haired espada leave.

When Grimmjow was out of earshot Gin looked up at Aizen.

"You didn't really send Ulquiorra ta' get Ichigo, did ya'?", the former captain smiled.

"So what if I did and so what if I didn't?", The brunet replied simply.

Gin's smile widened.

"Takin' advantage of the whole situation now are we?", The white haired shinigami said placing a hand on his neck.

Aizen smirked.

" I will admit it did help make my plan run smoother.", he stated with a smirk.

Gin chuckled and turned to walk out.

"Well I'm off ta' get some grub, all this fightin's got me starved."

Ichigo woke up with a start. He was burning with deep need. He quickly sat up to find himself in Szayel's lab instead of Grimmjow's bed and nearly naked, having only his boxers on. The small beta moaned disappointedly at the blue haired espada's absence as his erection became painful. Ichigo had not been serviced in too long of a time, and it was starting to take it's toll. The teen thrashed about trying to ignore his aching lower region as his temperature rose. Eventually Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, with a shaking hand Ichigo grasped his length. The small beta gasped and immediately grew more needy. The teen groaned deeply as he feverishly jerked himself off. Ichigo panted harshly as he bucked into his hand. He was constantly on the edge of bursting, but could never reach his climax.

'It's not enough, it's not enough!', he thought desperately.

After ten minutes of trying to find his release, the small beta stopped and threw his head back deeply irritated.

"GODDAMMIT!", the teen yelled as his hips bucked into the empty air.

Right on queue, Grimmjow walked in to see Ichigo in a pathetic state, his hips still twitching with need. The younger's scent was almost unbearable and it took everything in Grimmjow not to take him now. The blue haired espada tensed as he felt the other alphas draw nearer, following Ichigo's intoxicating scent. The alpha growled deeply and walked over to where Ichigo lay. The small beta turned his head to the older his eyes filled with lust. His body had a thin sheen of sweat still left from his extreme effort and every muscle glistened with each heavy breath his took.

" P-Please make it go away.", He said heatedly with his eyebrows scrunched up and his eyes lidded.

Grimmjow's cock twitched at the sight.

'Damn this kid to hell'

Without a word the espada quickly picked the teen up and flash-stepped quickly to the chambers. Grimmjow kicked open the door and quickly closed it behind him. He threw the Beta onto the bed falling with him.

" I can't hold back anymore.", the espada hissed in the teen's ear as he ground his erection into the younger's.

The teen moaned at the movement and bucked his hips into the alpha earning a heated growl.

'Dammit why is he so hot?'

Grimmjow roughly grabbed Ichigo's face with one hand and smashed his lips onto his, forcing his tongue into the younger's mouth. Ichigo bucked his hips harder and moaned heatedly into the bruising kiss, wanting more. Grimmjow then released Ichigo's face and bit him hard on his jawline, soft enough to not draw any blood. The beta's eyes watered a little at the sudden sharp pain and shivered, exciting the alpha even more.

Grimmjow was a brutal and sadistic lover and did not know the meaning of gentle, he loved to see his lover's face twisted in pain. He pushed his mouth onto Ichigo's again, with what seemed like more lust than before. The teen was getting inpatient and out of irritation but down hard onto the espada's tongue drawing blood. The alpha growled and ripped Ichigo's boxers off, getting a soft gasp from the beta below him. Grimmjow flipped the teen over quickly and placed his aching erection In between the beta's butt cheeks, rubbing himself off slowly. Ichigo whimpered and pushed himself back into the older, trying to seduce the espada into fucking him.

"Eager are we?", Grimmjow smirked as he pushed himself in painfully slow.

The teen was quiet as he shivered with pain, his mouth open in a silent scream. The espada was far too big for Ichigo's virgin hole and he was filled up completely. Without a moment's hesitation Grimmjow began to slam hard into the beta. The teen grasped the sheets tightly and endured the pain as he moaned softly. Ichigo was about to tell the older to stop and pull out when all the sudden his eyes went white and his back arched. Grimmjow smirked and hit his prostate again earning a loud moan, he wanted all the alphas in Huendo Mundo to know that he was claiming Ichigo. The alpha could feel the teen going over the edge and quickly clamped his jaws onto the beta's shoulder, making the younger cry out in pain and effectively pulling him away from his orgasm. Grimmjow wanted this to last. The espada then sat down pulling the teen with him until the beta was sitting on top of him. Ichigo didn't waste a second as he eagerly began to ride him. Grimmjow placed his hands on the teen's hips letting him do all the work. After a few minutes the beta was nearing his climax again. Ichigo sped up and slammed himself down hard on Grimmjow. Then Suddenly he threw his head back and arched his back, he was about to cum when Grimmjow reached a hand down and grasped Ichigo's erection at the base, stopping his climax all together.

"G-Grimmjow, hurry uu-AHH"

The alpha slammed his cock into the beta's tight heat, making sure to hit his prostate every time.

"Fuck, you feel so good.", he said breathlessly.

Grimmjow gave a few more thrusts and spilled over into the teen, murmuring praise into the beta's ear, but he didn't let go of the erection in his hand. The alpha watched Ichigo's face go through a series of emotions. Irritation, pain,embarrassment, and pleasure.

"Not letting you cum and just watching your face change all day would be entertaining.", Grimmjow smirked as he rubbed against the teen's prostate teasingly.

"GRIMMJOW LET ME CUM!", Ichigo yelled with his hips jerking. "PLEASE!"

Grimmjow chuckled and with his free hand played with Ichigo's tip, driving the younger insane. The teen shivered and jerked as he whimpered.

"LET ME..AGH!"

The alpha bit Ichigo's neck.

"Cum for me.", he said softly into his ear as he released the teen's hard on.

Ichigo screamed out loudly and trembled as he spilled himself over onto the bed sheets. He then collapsed and was out cold, with Grimmjow still inside him.

Aizen watched Grimmjow get up and clean off Ichigo, smirking into the tv screen.

"Finally, the plan is nearly complete."


	6. The Unexpected Twist

**Hey guys sorry for not posting lately. I'm currently moving and it's been taking up most of my time. To make up for it here's a long one**

**Enjoy ;) **

"Do you know why I called you here, Starrk?", Aizen said with his usual smirk.

"Not a clue.", Starrk answered looking from Aizen to Szayel, who was busy looking through his research.

Aizen's smirk grew wider as he contemplated how the number one espada would take the news he received seconds from now. The brunet closed his eyes slowly and chuckled, this was just too entertaining.

"You are to mate with Ichigo Kurosaki.", he stated bluntly.

Starrk's eyes widened in shock and a bubbly feeling grew in his stomach as if anticipating something. The espada didn't understand the feeling he felt at all and he was getting more and more irritated at them, after all arrancar are basically programmed by default not to feel and by choice can chose if they want to or not. They are only forced to feel if they are bonded or mated to a beta.

"Ichigo is mated to Grimmjow, he was marked, which means he will be protected by all costs from me", Starrk sighed.

Aizen looked at the espada with a calm expression.

"Then take him at all costs.", he replied slyly.

Starrk growled in irritation, but tried to keep his voice formal and free of anger.

"I'm sorry to say it doesn't work like that. He's already most likely impregnated, so why should I risk injury for an already knocked up Beta?"

The brunet sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Szayel, please explain to him."

The pink haired espada jerked out of his concentration at the sound of his name being called.

"Yes, Aizen-sama.", he said as he gave a slight bow of his head,"You see, along with the experiment I conducted on Ichigo to turn him into an arrancar, I also gave him another drug that allows him to have two children with different fathers in the same womb. In short, it's like having twins, but with different sires. Aizen chose two espada for the job, you and Grimmjow."

Starrk's eyebrow arched in curiosity. How was it that Szayel could single-handedly break the laws of physics and how things should work.

"Why us, then? There's an obvious rank difference between us so you can't say it was because of strength.", the number one espada said as his face reverted back to a more serious look.

Before Szayel could answer Aizen finally spoke up.

"Ichigo is plenty strong on his own, he IS rank number zero. Kurosaki is strong, a smart fighter, and never gives up, but he's lacking two important things. Bloodlust and being able to stay calm through the whole duration of a fight. Grimmjow provides the bloodlust and you provide the ability to keep a cool head in any situation. So I decided breeding you two with Ichigo would give the best results. The offspring that Ichigo will bear will be the most perfect espada, the best soldiers that I'll probably ever have."

Starrk was disgusted at the Brunette's choice of words. You don't just BREED arrancar, they weren't thoroughbreds. The thought of his offspring being seen as just a "perfect soilder" bothered him even more.

'Sick bastard', he thought slightly amused more than mad.

"Like I said before, take Ichigo from his current alpha and impregnate him. You are to be Kurosaki's permanent mate, since you are stronger and more laid back. Grimmjow does not have the strength to protect a beta , or the patients to keep one happy for that matter.", Aizen said wrapping the meeting up.

The number one espada sighed, not only did he have to deal with Lilyette, but now he had to take care of a beta and two offspring, one wasn't even his!

As if reading his mind the brunette spoke up once more.

"Lilyette has already been assigned as a fraccion to Harribel so you can focus on your soon-to-be beta."

Starrk sighed realizing he really had no choice, in truth he really was just seen as one of Aizen's thoroughbreds; That's what the ten espada basically were.

"Yes Aizen-sama."

The king grew serious, his smirk disappearing in an instant.

"I want Ichigo taken from Grimmjow tonight, they should still be weak from their "breeding" earlier."

"As you wish", Starrk replied as he turned towards the door.

"I will not accept failure, Starrk!", he yelled after him.

The number one espada quick-stepped until he was in front of Grimmjow's bedroom door. He paused and thought of what to do if the blue haired panther would attack. Starrk sighed and put his ear to the door to check if they were really asleep. There was the slight sound of breathing and the rustling of bedsheets, they were definitely knocked out. He pushed the door open slowly and stepped in. If Grimmjow had enough energy to fight he would have been up before the door had even been opened, it was just plain luck that the 6th espada was out cold. He stepped over to the side if the bed and caught sight of Ichigo's orange hair. As Starrk looked over at the sleeping alpha beside him, a wave of jealousy went through the epspada. Why couldn't he have been the one to take his virginity? The brunet pushed the thought aside disgusted with himself, then slowly and gently picked Ichigo up so that his head went on the older male's shoulder and his rear was supported by strong hands. He quickly flash-stepped out of the room and down the hall a good 59 yards.

After a few more slow steps the beta was beginning to stir. The younger male opened his eyes lazily and moved his head to the side to see who was carrying him. In his half-asleep state teen was going off purely with what his instincts told him which was a huge set back to the plan. Starrk stared nervously at the beta, bracing himself for Ichigo to scream and yell for his mate. The small teen's eyes widened slightly in recognition, but to the alpha's surprise Ichigo didn't begin to kick and squirm out of his grasp. Instead the teen yawned, put his arms around Starrk's strong neck to pull him closer, and drifted back off to sleep.

The alpha let go of the breath he'd been holding and fear was replaced with curiosity. Why did Ichigo just accept him in like that? Then as if his brain already knew the answer his mind flashed back to when he first met the teen. He had picked him up to take him to his room and the strawberry redhead's body accepted him like nothing then too. Then realization struck him. He was the first alpha to ever come in contact with the beta a week before his heat.

Usually under different circumstances a alpha will seek contact with as many beta as possible a week before their mating season in order to make a bond between them. This bond insures that they will accept them and be submissive even if they are marked by another alpha. With this bond they are able to override the current alphas mark with their own and completely take back the beta. The alpha who had already marked the beta cannot override the new mark given by the bonded alpha, the transfer is final. The only catch was in order to be bonded they had to be the very first alpha to make contact with the beta in that week.

Starrk smirked, he knew that this had been apart of Aizen's plan all along. He had made sure that he was the one to make contact with the beta first to insure that he would be the permanent mate. He had already thought about Grimmjow's inability to care for anyone, but himself and his sort temper. All the feelings that had been bubbling inside the brunette had been because of the unconscious bond between him and Ichigo.

Starrk sighed again and looked at Ichigo. If he wanted to place his mark on the small beta he would have to do it tonight before the blue- haired psychopath noticed his absence. Taking that note to consideration he flash-stepped quickly to the opposite side of Huendo Mundo where his chambers were.

Even with his great speed and knowing the best shortcuts to get there, it took a good half an hour to get there. If he had been an intruder it would have taken hours. He opened his bedroom door and placed Ichigo on the bed. The teen was now covered with a thin later of sweat and his temperature had gone up considerably. The beta would soon be awake and begging to be fucked senseless by the alpha standing over him.

Right on queue the beta began to pant and moan. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling allowing his eyes to adjust.

"G-Grimmjow", he murmured breathlessly.

The beta's eyes then drifted to Starrk. Almost unfazed by the unexpected change of an alpha, he silently begged the older to fuck him and he gripped the sheets. The small beta's scent began to grow and the brunette realized if his scent kept getting stronger, Grimmjow and the others would soon be racing here. With the last of his sanity about gone he threw himself down on the beta and pushed his lips onto Ichigo's as the male below him moaned heatedly into his mouth. Starrk bucked his hips into the teen's erection causing the younger to whimper pleadingly. Not wasting a second he flipped the beta onto his hands and knees and pulled his pants down enough to let his 9 and a half inch cock slide out. Without a moment's hesitation he pushed in raw. Ichigo screamed out in agony at the rough treatment. He wasn't even given time to adjust as Starrk pulled out until only his tip was still inside then slammed back in, hitting Ichigo's sweet spot immediately. The small beta shivered with intense pleasure as the alpha repeated the motion harder. The small beta started to drool as Starrk began to fuck him at a faster speed, drilling Ichigo into the pile of pillows he called his bed. The small teen racked with an early orgasm as his cum spurted out onto the pillows under him. The alpha smirked at the panting beta below him and decided to pity him and finish quickly. He held Ichigo's hips in a death-grip and lowered his head to the teen's shoulder in preparation to mark him. The older sped up until he was pushing into the small male under him with an insane amount of speed. Ichigo almost instantly hard again began to moan like a whore as his sweet spot was abused once more. It didn't take long for Starrk to spill over just as Ichigo reached his limit as well. The two spilled themselves over at the same time as The older marked the younger's neck opposite of where Grimmjow had left his. The pair then collapsed as they fought to catch their breath.

Grimmjow woke up to find his bed empty and immediately got up.

"Ichigo?"

The blue haired espada's eyes widened as Starrk's left over scent reached his nose.

END OF CHAPTER

**Sorry for the short sex scene, I wanted to just get it done because I still have to finish packing. **

**I thought Id make this series interesting by adding a nice little unexpected twist .I always planned to do something with Starrk since the beginning, but I couldn't ever really fit him in anywhere until now. **


	7. The Realization

**Hey guys, I'm about three days away from finally moving into my new house. When I'm settled in expect a shit-ton of new chapters. **

**Enjoy ;)**

"I'm home,... King."

Shiro stood in front of the small beta covered in blood. Though his body seemed wrecked his eyes still danced with its' usual playfulness. After a few moments the teen noticed that clear pain flickered behind his twin's eyes. Pain from his injuries or pain from his inner demons, he didn't know. Suddenly Shiro turned to walk away leaving the teen by himself.

"I'm sorry I failed ya', it's too late fer' ya' now. Get ready fer' bloodshed.'

Ichigo's eyes flew open as the moonlight of Huendo Mundo filled the room. He shivered at Shiro's words.

'It's too late fer' ya' now. Get ready fer bloodshed.'

The teen shut his eyes tightly trying to block out the eerie words.

' Nothing is extremely wrong, everything is more or less fine.', he repeated to himself.

"Awake already?"

Ichigo froze, that wasn't Grimmjow's voice. In less than a split second Ichigo was up and out of bed and huddled into the nearest corner.

"W-who the fuck are you?", he yelled.

Starrk calmly flicked on the lamp on his dresser.

"It's four in the morning, can't we just do this later and go back to sleep?", he yawned.

"No I want answers ya' damn rapist, If ya' think fer' one second I'm gonna let you off easy ya' got another thing...", Ichigo pause mid-sentence realizing that the brunette had fallen asleep. The teen stomped over to the older and pulled him up by his collar until he was in the sitting position. He then pulled his arm back as far as he could and punched the brunette with his full force.

The older opened his eyes and looked up at the strawberry redhead unfazed. He had an almost bored look on his face and it pissed the teen off. Out of sheer anger Ichigo rained a million punches onto the Brunette's upper-body. Half-way through the redhead stopped growing more angry at the older's unwillingness to raise a hand to him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!", he yelled pulling him up until their lips almost touched.

"Are you done yet?", the brunette sighed rubbing his multiple injuries.

Ichigo's left eye started to twitch and his anger grew even more.

"Oh, so you think just because I'm a beta means I'm less of a man than you?", the teen yelled raising his fist again.

"No nothing like that. It's just that alphas don't hurt their betas, especially when they are carrying their offspring.", he sighed again.

Ichigo's anger disappeared immediately as the news sunk in.

"I've already been marked and if anything I might be carrying Grimmjow's offspring.", he said matter-of-factingly.

"You ARE carrying Grimmjow's offspring.", the brunette replied.

"But..didn't you just say I was carrying yours?"

"Yes."

"THEN WHICH ONE IS IT THEN?!"

"Ow your going to break my eardrums, why don't you ask nicely and I'll tell you?", the brunette yawned.

On that note the teen gripped Starrk's balls with a steel trap grasp.

"Explain...now.", he said squeezing them tighter.

"Let's not be hasty, I mean come on you don't really want to do this. Your a good boy, you aren't a cold blooded monster.", Starrk laughed nervously.

"Try me.", the teen said curtly twisting the older's balls painfully.

"Ok I'll talk. We're bonded. I was the first alpha to be in contact with you a week before your heat. The bond insures that an alpha can reclaim a beta even if they have been marked with their own mark. I marked you after we had sex last night, I don't know if you remember but.. OWW", Starrk was cut off as his balls were gripped tighter.

"That's a conversation that should be had later, get to the point.", Ichigo growled.

"Got it. And Szayel gave you a drug that let's you have two kids by different fathers. You are carrying both mine and Grimmjow's offspring, but you solely belong to me until either you or me dies. Now PLEASE let go of my balls!"

With a reluctant sigh the teen released the older's package.

"That's a lot to take in...", The small beta said looking down at the floor.

Suddenly the teen felt strong arms envelope him and a warm unfamiliar feeling welled up inside of him.

"I'll always be there for you. I'll never let anyone hurt you and I'll gladly give my life for yours. Whatever happens, you can rely on me to protect, love, and care for you and both of the offspring."

Starrk inwardly winced.

'What some cheesy shit to say, I feel like those aren't even my words.'

Then without warning the small beta pushed away from the alpha and ran towards the bathroom. The older ran after him to have the door slammed in his face.

"Ichigo, please come out. We can work through this."

After a minute of trying to negotiate with his beta he sat down with his back against the door.

'This is gonna be the longest and hardest pregnancy I've ever been through..'

Suddenly a chocking sound reached the older's ears and jerked him out of his thoughts.

'Is he really fucking hanging himself?'

"ICHIGO, being knocked up isn't that bad!", he yelled bursting through the bathroom door in panic.

The older looked down to find the teen throwing up buckets of vile smelling liquid into the toilet.

"Jeez kid, don't scare me like that..", the brunette sighed scratching the back of his head.

"It's your fault for over reacting, Baka.", the strawberry redhead replied flushing the toilet.

The teen tried to get up, but once again stumbled to his knees. He sat there unmoving and unwilling to try again. He was completely drained of energy from having fucked twice in one night and having thrown up his insides.

With careful hands the alpha gently picked up his beta.

"You should really take it easy in your condition, it'll be hard on the offspring.", he sighed.

Ichigo smirked slightly.

"You talk like your not new to this kind of thing..", he retorted

"I've been around for a long time. I've sired more children than I can count and out of those only one has survived. All my mates have died and gone.", he replied.

"What happened to the kid that survived?", The teen asked.

"She became my fraccion, but currently she is Harribel's.",Starrk yawned

"Lilyette is your daughter? What happened to her mother?", the beta asked almost afraid of the answer.

"She died shortly after birthing.."

The teen grew quiet as realization struck him. He could die and by the ratio that Starrk provided, the chances of him or the offspring surviving seemed slim.

"I'm scared...", Ichgio shivered. ,"I can't do this, I just wanted to go home."

The teen was slowly breaking down as tears held back since the very beginning came pouring down.

The brunette was shocked that the most powerful espada was reduced to nothing in his arms. He could feel the beta's body shaking and he knew that all of this was too much for him. The teens family and friends had been taken from him, his shinigami powers stripped. He was turned into an arrancar and forced to work for Aizen. The beta had been attacked and almost raped by other alphas. And to top it all off he was now pregnant with not one, but two offspring and by different fathers.

"I'll always be here, I won't let you face this alone. Szayel won't let you or the offspring die, he is an advanced scientist and has helped deliver countless offspring. Just relax and let me take care of you. Don't worry about anything and let me deal with it."

The teen nodded silently as he began to fall asleep on his alpha's shoulder.

Grimmjow was only seconds away from Starrk's door when Gin appeared in front of him.

"Goin' somewhere Kittycat?"

The blue haired espada growled.

"Out of the way, freak!"

The ex-captain frowned.

"Now that's not a very nice way ta' greet one of you superiors.."

"Don't give a shit an never have.", the alpha replied trying to push past him.

"Oh your not goin' anywhere." He said as a smirk spread across his face.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in fear as his world went dark.

Yea sorry for the lack of Grimmjow and Shiro in the story, but i promise the next chapter will be more revolved around those two.

Oh and a note to all those die-hard Grimm-Ichi fans DO NOT lose hope. That's all I'm sayin'.


	8. Gin's Toy

**Not really my best work, but here ya go. I'll have to really think about where I want this to go from here. It's starting to get a little complicated :/**

**Anyway I decided to have a little fun with Gin in this one. **

**Enjoy ;)**

Grimmjow woke up laying on Aizen's throne room floor. He felt like all the life had been drained from him, literally. The blue-haired espada sat up and realized he was wearing a black collar, Aizen's work obviously.

The alpha growled in annoyance at the nearly chocking thing and immediately tried to pull it off. In his weakened state the 6th espada couldn't even bend the metal a little.

"Ah, so I see you've noticed the reaitsu blocker."

The alpha rolled his eyes knowing all too well whose voice was calling down to him.

"What the hell is this shit?!", he asked clawing at the metal around his neck.

"It's to keep you in check. It will take you a few days to get used to the huge power drop, I've restricted about 2/3 of your power.", Aizen said placing his head in his hand.

"Then how will I protect my beta?", Grimmjow hissed.

Aizen's smirk widened signaling that only a twisted explanation would follow.

"You sure seem behind on information Grimmjow.", The brunette said with a fake concerned look on his face.

" Don't fuck with me Aizen!", the espada yelled getting up.

A low menacing chuckle vibrated from the king's throat.

" Starrk was bonded to Ichigo, he reclaimed him last night."

Grimmjow's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But what about the plan and my offspring, what are ya gonna do to fix it?", the espada asked in an almost panicky voice.

"Nothing. Everything that has happened was supposed to happen. Ichigo will carry both yours and Starrk's offspring in the same season.", Aizen said with pleased look on his face.

Grimmjow grew silent. He didn't want to hear anymore. In that very moment the proud,strong, and bloodthirsty espada shut down completely.

"You may be dismissed if you have no more questions.", Aizen said holding back a burst of laughter.

The king was a sick, twisted man who loved to see others suffer at his hands and seeing the most head strong espada completely broken by his doing was just golden. Grimmjow lowered his gaze to the floor then walked out silently without a word.

The blue-haired espada's mind was filled with memories of Ichigo. His life was now empty of any purpose now that his mate and offspring have been taken from him.

In the world of hollow, losing a mate is crippling especially your first. Ichigo had been Grimmjow's very first mate. It wasn't unexpected since he was only six months older than the little redhead. The pain the espada felt was worse than any battle wound he'd ever received, it would be weeks before it numbed. His eyes were so lifeless and distant, they put Ulquiorra's dead eyes to shame.

Grimmjow was semi-jerked out of his trance, when he ran into his least favorite person in Huendo Mundo.

"Hey kitten, wanna play?", Gin giggled like a creepy clown.

The espada would have usually went at Gin with full force for even suggesting he "play" with him, but right now Grimmjow didn't give a rat's ass as his blank eyes rose up to meet the ex-captain's.

"What's wrong Grimmy, cat gotcher' tongue?", the shinigami frowned putting his hands on his hips.

When the arrancar didn't answer the shinigami pushed him back onto the couch a few steps behind them, falling with him.

"Come on Grimm, say somethin' ", Gin begged as he moved himself up and down the bigger males un-hardening shaft.

The male was still unresponsive much to Gin's annoyance. It was like Grimmjow's eyes where staring right through him, as if he were invisible.

"I wanna play with you, now wake up!",the smaller male ordered ,kissing down Grimmjow's neck.

Again he got nothing from the panther and with a sigh he got up.

"Your about as boring as Aizen.", he sighed again, "I'll just go play with someone else."

The blue haired espada watched the former captain blankly as he disappeared down the hall.

"What a waste of perfectly good meat", Gin growled.

The white haired male wandered down the halls of Huendo Mundo looking for a new toy to play with. He was about to give up and go mess with Aizen when he bumped into Nnoirta.

"Play with me?", he said rubbing his body onto the taller male's tall,lanky one.

"Fuck off, I'm busy.", The black haired espada growled in annoyance.

Gin frowned at the man's unwillingness to play along.

" But we haven't played in three days!", Gin whined.

"Yeah, well Telsa went into heat last night, soo...", Nnoirta blushed.

"Let me guess, you marked him by accident.", Gin sighed irritably.

"I wasn't thinking, now I'm stuck with him until I die from being smothered or I kill him. He's probably pregnant too..."

On that note Gin turned and left, that was the last of his espada toys that didn't have a mate. Now he was stuck alone and sexually frustrated. Gin would fuck anyone at this point, he would even take his chances with Aizen. If he worked hard enough the brunette would give him a good hard fuck for his efforts, but Gin hated having to work so hard to get it. That was the whole reason for having so many toys, none of then were as good as Aizen but it worked.

"Bored, squinty eyes?", a voice purred behind him.

"Very, Shiro-kun.", Gin replied with a pleading look.

Shiro smirked stepping closer to the sex depraved shinigami.

"I can help with tha'.", the albino teen said backing the former captain into a wall.

"I might be able ta' forgive ya' if ya' let me have my way with ya'.", Shiro murmured huskily into his ear.

Gin smirked dangerously and pulled his lips up to the teen's ear.

"If ya' wannit, take it how ever ya' please.", he whispered sexily as he rubbed his member into the taller male's already hard one.

"Ya' might regret this later, shinigami.", Shiro hissed," Don't think there ain't gonna be a punishment fer' killin' me."

Gin pulled the teen down until their lips almost touched.

"I'm fully prepared..", He smirked as he closed the space between them.

Without wasting a second Shiro went to work on the former captain's clothes. Before he could take of his own pants Gin stopped him.

"Let me take care of that.", He said as he nipped at the taller male's neck.

Reluctantly Shiro let go of his pants and let Gin take over. The older more experienced male skillfully kissed and licked his way down the teen's until he was on his knees in front of him. Then Gin slowly pulled down Shiro's pants as he stared up at him with playful eyes. Then without warning, the smaller male engulfed Shiro's leaking member until it hit the back of his throat.

The albino teen groaned at the sudden hot wetness around him as Gin began to bob his head slowly. Shiro's hips began to thrust into the smaller's mouth, begging him to pick up the pace. Gin smirked around the teen's member as he held his hips in place. The smaller then lowly lifted his mouth off of Shiro's member with an audible pop.

" Ya' know I've always had a thing fer' Ichi, that is until he turned out ta' be a beta.", Gin smirked as he slowly jerked of Ichigo's twin.

Shiro's smirked widened.

" He's not as good as me.", he bragged.

"Prove it.", Gin said giving the sexiest look he could muster.

Without a warning Shiro pulled up the former captain and turned him around until his hands were on the wall in front of him.

"Be careful whatcha ask for.", he whispered huskily into Gin's ear.

The smaller male let out a surprised gasp as Shiro bit down hard on his shoulder drawing blood. The teen looked down at Gin's pained expression.

"I told ya' there would be consequences.", he smirked as he licked up the trail of blood flowing down the smaller's back.

The teen then began to move his member between Gin's ass cheeks teasingly as he licked and bit his neck.

" Shiro-kuuuuunn, Fuck me!", Gin whined impatiently.

Shiro smirked and bit down hard on Gin's ear.

"Beg for it.", he whispered as he slowly began to jerk off the smaller.

Gin bit his lip and looked up at a smirking Shiro.

"Please Shiro-kun, I want your cock deep in my ass!", He begged.

With his smirk growing wider Shiro pushed himself in with no mercy.

Tears formed in Gin's eyes as he was taken raw. He had never felt this full in his life.

"Ah, Shiro it's too big!", the smaller male whimpered as he tried to pull away from the pain.

The taller male gripped Gin's hips tightly, stilling him.

"It's too late to turn back."

Gin looked up at the male with fear at what was to come as he pulled out and slammed back it. Shiro repeated ignoring the smaller male's cries of pain. The taller was looking for that one spot as he slammed into Gin over and over.

Suddenly Gin screamed out in pleasure as his prostate was hit dead on and hard. Shiro smirked and thrusted into the smaller faster.

"Mmm...so...good.", Gin murmured as Shiro continued abuse his prostate.

The teen then suddenly gripped the smaller's hair and pulled his head back into a kiss. He began to thrust harder as he occupied Gin's mouth with his.

"Shiro...I'm...gonna...", the smaller male whimpered.

Before the male could cum the teen bit down on the back of his neck, effectively pulling him away from orgasm.

"I'm not finished yet.", Shiro smirked as he licked up the blood from Gin's open wound.

He then picked up the smaller so his ass was in his hands and fucked him up against the wall.

"Damn your so hot.", Shiro murmured as he kissed the shinigami again.

The albino teen began to mark the smaller all over almost possessively as his thrusts became more erratic.

"Ah, I'm gonna cum!", Gin screamed as he came over both of their abs. Shiro gave a few more hard thrusts then followed after with his knees buckling under his weight.

After a few moments the albino teen pulled out and put on both of their clothes. After he had clothed the both of them, he stared down at the spent shinigami.

"I would take you to your room, but I have somewhere to be.", he said as he disappeared into a white mist.


	9. Ichigo's Delusion

**I put a lot of effort into how I wanted this part of the story to go down. I'll admit it's a huge unexpected turn of events and I didn't really know if it would fit in with the other unless there was a slight time skip. After this chapter things will gradually slow down and be less crazy. **

**Well here it is.**

**Enjoy ;)**

It had been a month since the start of Ichigo's pregnancy. Along with Ichigo Telsa, Nel, Mila Rose, and for some unknown reason even Gin were now pregnant as well. They were all only a few days apart. Tesla was mated to Nnoitra, Nel was mated to Ulquiorra, Mila Rose was mated to Yammy, and Gin was unwilling to tell who he was "mated" to. Technically he couldn't be mated to anyone because he was a shinigami, so the most reasonable reason why he was pregnant would be that Szayel did something to him.

Grimmjow was almost never around anymore. He was slightly better than before. The espada was now talking and less distant, but sadly he was about the same as Ulquiorra only slightly worse.

Things finally seemed to be running smoothly around Huendo Mundo for once, but that was probably due to Grimmjow's change of personality.

Ichigo was currently eating in the dining hall alone. He was deep in thought, something in him didn't feel right. Just then a blue blur caught his eye. He turned to see Grimmjow sit down alone a few benches away from him. The redhead's heart dropped, it was physically painful to see him like this. He longed to be with him again, truth be told he missed Grimmjow more than anything. He was so close, but galaxies away in his inner mind. Ichigo suddenly lost his appetite and got up to leave. As he made his way back to Starrk's chamber he looked out of passing windows. He missed the outdoors and more so home. It was most likely late fall back in Karakura town and the leaves would have just about all fallen from the trees. The teen closed his eyes as he tried to imagine what it would look like, but sadly he could barely remember anymore. With a sigh he walked on, for Ichigo life seemed to be becoming more and more meaningless by the day.

"I'm back.", the teen called out once he entered the room.

Starrk stretched and smiled up at him lazily as the teen joined him on his pile of pillows.

" You seem.. distant nowadays, what's wrong?", The older male asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing.", the teen sighed.

Starrk grew serious.

"Come on Ichi, I know there's something wrong.", he pried.

" I just said it was nothing.", Ichigo said getting angry.

"Be honest with me, what's wr.."

"Shut the fuck UP Starrk, If there was something fucking wrong I would fucking tell you!", Ichigo yelled.

Suddenly Starrk pulled Ichigo down into his arms while the teen was caught of guard.

"Starrk let me go of me you son of a bitch!", Ichigo protested as he tried to get away.

Starrk then pulled Ichigo's chin up and kissed him deeply.

"Such ugly words coming out of such a pretty little thing like you..", Starrk teased once he broke the kiss.

Ichigo sat frozen with a shocked look on his face until he shook his head clear.

"Yeah, whatever.", Ichigo grunted out.

" Ichigo you know I'd do anything for you, anything you want I'd give to you in a split second if it would make you happy.", Starrk said holding his beta tightly.

" I know, you say that everyday.", Ichigo laughed.

Starrk moved his hand over the teen's stomach as he stared curiosly at the way his belly rounded out slightly. Though the older male had been through many pregnancies, they never ceased to amaze him.

" Wow your getting really big.", Starrk dated as he looked at the teen's slightly swollen stomach in awe.

"What... Im getting FAT!?", Ichigo said getting up and looking at his stomach in the mirror. He looked himself over as tears began to roll down his face.

"It's true, I'm a fat fucking cow!", the teen wailed.

Panicking Starrk tried to explain himself.

" I didn't mean that you're fat, I meant your stomach was getting bigger because of the pregnancy!", He said wrapping the smaller male into his arms again.

"No.", Ichigo said pulling away from him," Don't touch me, I'm disgusting!"

"No your not, you aren't even much bigger than you were before.", Starrk said looking at the teen's slightly bigger stomach.

Ichigo continued to cry as the older stood in the corner of the bathroom. Starrk was just about comfort him when he remembered the appointment with Szayel they had to be at right now.

"Ichi, we have to go to your appointment to check on how your pregnancy is going.", Starrk said praying that he wouldn't go him any trouble.

"What if I don't want to go?", the teen pouted, crossing his arms as his tears began to dry.

"Ichigo we have to go now, be a good boy and listen.", the alpha said patiently.

"Mmmm.. No, I'm not going.", Ichigo said turning completely around.

"Come on Ichi, don't you think your being a bit childish?"

The teen ignored him, staying completely still where he was. With a sigh Starrk walked over and picked him up.

"Hey, put me down!", the teen screamed as he tried desperately to punch his alpha in the face.

Quickly the male flash-stepped to Szayel's lab as he took a million punches to the face.

When Starrk finally got to Szayel's lab Ichigo immediately began to tense up.

"Szayel, we're here. Sorry we're late.", the male said stepping in.

"No problem, set him down over here.", the scientist replied as he got an unknown machine ready.

Starrk quickly did as he was told and set the smaller male down on the examination table. He watched Ichigo eye Szayel intensely as the scientist walked over. The alpha could sense the beta's distress and leaned over to catch Ichigo's full attention. The teen began to purr slightly at the sight of the older male, he was so distracted he didn't realize that Szayel was right beside him.

Ichigo was jerked from his calm state when he felt a hand on his stomach. The teen growled at the offending espada and tried to kick him away.

The scientist took a step back in shock, then quickly regained composure.

"Ah, I should have known that Ichigo sees me as a threat, after all I did cause him a lot of mental damage. Hold him down, will you?", Szayel said calmly.

Starrk held the beta down and cooed calming words to him as Szayel checked for abnormalities.

When the scientist finished with that he took out a clear liquid and poured it on to Ichigo's stomach causing the younger to flich.

He then took out the wand looking thing, placed it on the smaller male's stomach, and looked up at a nearby screen. He searched intently for the offspring inside. Szayel sighed with relief as he caught sight of two moving shapes inside of the teen.

" That's a relief, there is in fact two of them.", the scientist commented, " It's still too early to tell the gender though."

Suddenly Ichigo got a burst of strength and slipped out of Starrk's grasp. Quickly he ran to the other side room, shaking uncontrollably.

Szayel flipped his hair and laughed.

"I guess you guys can leave now, come back in another month or so.", he said turning away. Starrk walked over to the trembling beta. Ichigo's eyes where distant and blank.

The teen's mind went back to when it all happened. Szayel staring crazily down at him as he cut him open straight down the middle, his own insides in complete viewIf him. Ichigo shit his eyes tightly. It was all his fault, he had done this to him. He had taken everything from him and in return gave him hell.

"Ichi?", Starrk said softly as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

The teen flinched at his touch and backed away from the bigger male.

"Don't touch me.", The teen said fiercely as he slapped his hand away.

"Ichigo?", Starrk said sensing that something was seriously wrong.

"No. I shouldn't be here,I need to find a way out and go home.", the teen said delusionaly to himself.

"Ichigo, snap out of it!", the older male yelled trying to bring the teen back from his mental breakdown.

Dodging Starrk's attempt to grab him, Ichigo quickly flash-stepped away. He swiftly made his way to the nearest exit, knowing the safest way to get there without bumping into anyone. Being trapped here had it's few advantages, he knew this place inside and out. In a matter of two minutes he was outside and running quickly away, not even sure of where he was running to.

Ichigo had probably gotten a good mile away when he finally stopped. Memories of Ulquiorra with his hand in his chest, nearly killing him replayed in the teen's head. The small male grasped his hair painfully as he tried to push the images from his mind.

" Ichi calm down, no one is trying to hurt you.", Shiro voice said in the teen's head, bringing the redhead back to reality.

The teen having finally snapped out of his delusion took a look around and wondered how the hell he got here. Ichigo then remembered what he did in Szayel's lab and mentally slapped himself for treating Starrk so badly, he hadn't done anything wrong to him after all. As he turned to leave, Ichigo felt a familiar reaitsu only a few yards away from him.

The teen peered as far as the night would let him as he caught sight of blue hair against the white desert sand. The teen's heart jumped as he watched the alpha walk closer.

"Grimmjow!", Ichigo said running to meet up with him.

The blue espada's eyes burst to life as he saw Ichigo run towards him. It was like he had been brought back from the dead. His depression melted away into nothing and his soul burst free from the ice around it.

Before the teen could reach the older male, a huge hollow appeared out of nowhere and and tried to attack him. Ichigo halted in his steps and looked up at the hollow, shocked into a trance.

Jumping into action Grimmjow blocked the hollow from reaching the smaller male. He quickly grabbed the beta and flash-stepped to a safe distance. With 2/3 of his power gone the blue-haired espada could not kill the hollow.

"Dammit Aizen!", the espada hissed under his breath.

The king had made him almost harmless. The older male looked down at the still stunned teen.

" Ichigo are you hurt?", he asked worriedly.

The teen shook his head and stood up. It felt so right being with Grimmjow, like it was meant to Ichigo could linger on the subject the hollow flash-stepped forward un-expectantly and threw Grimmjow to the side a few yards knocking him unconscious.

The teen stared at the hollow with wide eyes. Hollows weren't suppose to be able to use flash-step, it was actually impossible. Ichigo was now completely defenseless as the hollow slammed a leg down on him, pushing him into the ground as the teen struggled to get air into his crushed lungs. The small male cried out in agony as the pain grew too much to bare, he knew it was over.

Just when Ichigo thought he would be crushed to death, the hollow was pushed back off of him. The teen lifted his head to see Starrk pushing back the offending hollow.

Once the hollow was a good distance away from Ichigo, Starrk went to work on it. The teen layed where he was thrown down, fighting for breath. He gripped the sand as his head began to swim and his vision went slightly black. As the teen fought for air, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Quickly realizing what it was, Ichigo began to panick. Unable to catch his breath and call out for help, he watched in horror as the hollow's sickle-shaped arm began to fall onto him. The teen closed his eyes and braced himself for a pain that didn't come. The small male looked up to find Starrk looking down at him with pain in his eyes. The teen looked down to find that the hollow's arm had gone straight through the alpha. Tears formed in the corners of Ichigo's wide eyes as scarlet drops of blood fell onto his face.

" Ichigo... I'm sorry...", Starrk said in a pained voice.

"St-Starrk..", Ichigo stuttered as he stared up at him with traumatized eyes.

" .. I promised to always be there for you.. But I've failed to keep that promise.."

Starrk cried out in pain as the sickle dove deeper into him. Quickly the male threw the teen as far as he could.

Starrk braced himself knowing what he had to do. If he was to die, he would take the hollow with him.

'Lilyette, Ichigo,... I'm so sorry'

Starrk took one last look at his mate. Tears were streaming down his fine featured face and his mouth was open in a silent scream. When Starrk had first laid eyes on him he was en-tranced with that beautiful face, even now as he looked at the teen's flushed crying face he still was somehow gorgeous. Just by looking at the teen's expression he knew that he was shaking in fear, but he wouldn't let anything happen to him. The hollow would never get it's chance.

With that in mind he let out a burst of pure power that engulfed both the hollow and himself. With the last of his energy Starrk created a huge explosion that was big enough to be seen from Huendo Mundo.

In an instant everything went white and there was almost no sound within the surge. The teen slowly felt himself losing consciousness as the pain from losing Starrk struck him hard.

'This is it, this is were I die. In enemy territory not fighting side by side with my friends. I will be reborn into the soul society, I'm finally free from Aizen's grasp. Rukia, Renji, Uryuu, Sado, Orihime, and Starrk, I hope we meet again in another life.'

**Dark right? I just really needed to get somewhere to the point, I was still stuck kinda in the beginning. I'm sorry if it's a little sad and dramatic, but honestly I was laughing at how cheesy it was the whole time.**


	10. Arrancar's Heat Part 2: New Beginning

**This is the turning point in the story, so this is gonna be a little short. It's kinda like a part two, it's a complete change of scenery, it hasn't been changed too much though. I have to warn you though the beginning is a little dark. I even cringed a bit at that part.**

**Anywhore**

**Enjoy ;)**

Ichigo woke up to find himself in an empty room with machines monitoring his heartbeat. Tears began to pour from the teens eyes as he replayed the last moments of his mate in his head. Ichigo gripped his hair tightly and a screamed out in despair as he heard Starrk's last words rang through his head .Why? Why does everything repeatedly get taken from him? The teen had wanted to die right along with his mate, yet here he was alive and still under Aizen's control. The teen was now completely broken, the last thing keeping him afloat was gone. Ichigo cracked under the stress, it had been built up for so long that it completely clouded all reason. The teen looked at the tubes in his arms and ripped them out harshly, making blood gush out immediately.

The teen got up and searched around the room for something sharp and found a needle laying nearby. At this point Ichigo was not picky and walked slowly to the bathroom. The small male walked over to the mirror and looked at the sad condition he was in. He was so pathetic, a tool, a weapon, a plaything to Aizen. Ichigo slowly brought the needle to his neck and took a deep breath. Losing his first mate had been too much in his already damaged condition and now he had no strength to fight anymore.

Before the beta could go through with his own ending, Grimmjow burst in and threw him to the floor, knocking the needle from his hand.

"What the hell were you thinking?", he hissed through gritted teeth as Ichigo fought to free himself from his grasp.

The blue haired espada was met not long after by Szayel. The scientist accessed the situation to see how he could deter the young male from wanting the kill himself. It was obvious that the beta wasn't all there, the teen was having major mental issues at the moment. The shock and sorrow of what had happened had blinded him from thinking reasonably.

"Think about your unborn offspring.", Szayel said after a long thought.

Ichigo froze at that, he hadn't thought about them at all and immediately began to feel guilty and selfish.

Knowing he had hit the right spot Szayel went on.

"They are alive and healthy. There are no injuries or deformities from your ordeal, you are very lucky."

Ichigo still had Starrk's child and that was enough to get him to pull himself together. His hasty response to his depression was to kill himself, but with his unborn children thrown into the equation his new response was to manage and somehow heal.

The teen let his body go limp as he gave up trying to resist Grimmjow. His eyes went blank as he locked himself in his inner mind landscape, it was his only mechanism left to cope. Shiro was the only one who knew exactly how he felt, which was probably because they were almost the same person..almost.

Grimmjow carried Ichigo back to his bed and tucked him in. The espada ran his hand through the teen's orange hair sadly. He was so far gone, it was heartbreaking.

"Grimmjow, you really need to go see Aizen now to figure out what we're going to do about this.", Szayel said as he began to go to busy his hand with stopping the blood steadily flowing from Ichigo's arm.

The espada gave one last reluctant look at Ichigo then turned to leave.

As he walked out of the door, he was surprised to find Aizen waiting for him.

He motioned for Grimmjow to follow and walked away. The blue espada followed quickly after.

The brunette was quiet for a long time, his eyes focused on the hall ahead of him. The silence made the blue-haired espada uneasy, Aizen being quiet was never a good thing.

"To tell you the truth I blamed you for Starrk's death, you were so...Useless and...pathetic.", Aizen began.

Grimmjow bit his tongue at the statement and let the brunette continue.

" Then I remembered that I had cut your power down by more than half, by trying to insure that you didn't defy Starrk I've led him to demise. I single-handedly destroyed whole own plan, with one simple mistake. But, of course, I've already figured out a way around this. According to Szayel your mark is still on Ichigo. When a bonded alpha dies after reclaiming a beta, by default the beta goes back into the first alpha's possession. The moment Starrk died was the moment Ichigo was your's again. Since he is also carrying your offspring it will make it all the more easier to bring Ichigo back from his deep depression. You are the key to keeping him alive. Do you think you can manage him?", the brunette finished.

"You know his depression is mostly your fault. You took his life from him, everything that he was! He just tried to kill himself not even three minutes ago!.", Grimmjow yelled looking at the slightly bigger man in disgust.

Without warning the Aizen pushed the espada into the wall holding him up by his metal collar.

"You should know your place, Jaegerjaques.", he said a smirked as he looked at the chocking male above him.

He watched amused at the shocked and scared look on the espada's face. He loved the way his body convulsed with the need for air. The brunette smirked as he saw Grimmjow eyes roll back.

'Pathetic trash'

Without a word Aizen ripped the collar off with sheer force and let Grimmjow drop to the ground like dead-weight. The blue haired male sputtered and coughed fighting for air as the brunette turned to walk away.

"Remember Grimmjow, I don't tolerate defiance or failure."

Shiro sat holding Ichigo in his arms. As soon as the teen had arrived he had thrown himself into the albino teen's arms. The beta had never once sought comfort in his twin, but now he was the only one who could comfort him.

"I don't even remember trying to kill myself..", Ichigo said softly as Shiro finished telling the story of his near death.

"You were in shock, of course you don't remember. It's all ok now.", Shiro said sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm just glad Grimmjow was there to stop me.," Ichigo said with relief.

" Well, It's time to wake up king.", Shiro said softly as he stroked the little beta's hair.

Ichigo nodded and sighed deeply as he opened his eyes into reality. The teen was now unhooked from all of the machines from earlier and was in a completely different room. The teen's heart tugged slightly as he remembered exactly whose room he was in. Memories of his time with Grimmjow raced through his head. Though it only was only a month ago, it seemed like years since it happened. Right in que The blue haired espada walked in with a tray of food.

"Hungry?"

The teen nodded and mustered a small smile. He thankfully took the tray from the espada's hands and began to eat slowly as the older studied him for a moment.

"I'm taking you to the real world.", Grimmjow said suddenly

The teen almost chocked on his bite of food.

"What?!"

Grimmjow almost smirked as he finally saw a bit of Ichigo's true self peek through.

"Szayel convinced Aizen that it would be best if we stay in a house out there for the rest of your pregnancy."

Ichigo's eyes went wide with shock, he couldn't believe that he was actually getting to go back. Even if it was just a little while it would be enough to get his sanity back.

"When are we leaving?", Ichigo said putting his tray of food to the side.

"Now if you want.", Grimmjow said opening a portal.

The teen nodded eagerly as he climbed out of bed, nearly killing himself in the process. The espada gently picked the beta up and walked through.

A white light bursted brightly into the males' eyes as soon as they made it out. As their eyes adjusted, they noticed a white,cold, and powdery substance covering the ground.

"SNOW!", Ichigo yelled with delight as he squirmed out of Grimmjow's arms.

The small male reached cupped some snow into his hands, then threw it up into the air so he could watch it fall.

"This is amazing!," he yelled as He threw himself into the snow and rolled around like a dog stopping in front of the espada. Spreading out his arms and legs he made a quick snow angel. The teen got up and giggled happily as he watched Grimmjow look at the snow dumbstucked. The alpha couldn't wrap his head around it, why was the rain frozen? It was his first time seeing snow and he was in complete awe of it. The older male opened his tounge and let a fat snowflake fall on it. The male flinched at the cold and immediately closed his mouth. Suddenly Ichigo sneezed softly. Grimmjow looked over at the shivering teen covered in snow as he sneezed again.

"We should really get to the house.", he said picking the teen up.

"Yeah.", Ichigo replied as he laid his head down on the alpha's shoulder and watched the snowfall.

The teen watched some kids playing in the snow at the nearby park and remembered about his own kids. He wanted them to grow up here, live a somewhat normal life just for a little. Ichigo sighed and hugged Grimmjow's neck tightly.

"Thank you.", The teen whispered as he finally felt the stress pouring out of him.

The horror's of the past seemed far away now, where they could never reach him. He would never go back for as long a he lived, never go back under Aizen's complete control. This was the start to his new beginning.

**No I'm not suicidal if you were wondering after reading this. I just needed to add to the drama, sorry if it's really out of character, but they needed to be this way for these few parts of the story so it would kinda fit all together. They will go back to normal soon.**

**Btw you should check out my new story Rin's Demons. ;) **


	11. Bleach Characters Read My Fancic

**Got a little bored and still unsure what to write for my next chapter, so enjoy this small chapter while you wait!**

**Enjoy ;)**

Ichigo: *scrolling* *scrolling* Arrancar's Heat? I get turned into an espada?... Hmm, can't be that bad. *clicks*

(Grimmjow walks in with Starrk)

Grimmjow: What're ya readin', Shinigami?

Ichigo: fanfic

(Grimjow and Starrk sit down next to Ichigo)

Grimmjow: Is it any good, I've read a few before.

Ichigo: Just started

Starrk: Grimmjow I didn't even know you could read... O-0)

Grimmjow: I didn't know you wanted my foot up yer' ass for that comment.

Starrk:... (Punches Grimmjow in the face)

Grimmjow: WHAT THE HELL STARRK!

Shiro: hmm looks good, right Gin.

Gin: Yea it looks pretty promising.

Ichigo: Where the hell did you guys come from?!

Gin: Shh I'm reading

Starrk: Yeah, Ichigo you should really keep your voice down. ( Glares at Grimmjow)

Grimmjow: Yea shut the fuck up you whiny bitch.

Ichigo: Wanna run that by me again?

Grimmjow:Shut...The...Fuck...Up...You...Whiny...Motherfucker.

Shiro: BOTH OF YA SHUT THA HELL UP!

(All five of them finish reading the fanfiction)

Ichigo:...

Shiro: (looks at Gin) It's pretty accurate...

Grimmjow: I always knew you were my bitch Kurosaki, now go make me a sandwich.

Starrk: If anything he's MY bitch, I am stronger than you.

Grimmjow: In the story he was carrying both our kids, so he's my bitch as much as yours.

Ichigo: I'm no one's friggen Bitch, you Fuckers!

Grimmjow: oh okay, now say that again slowly with a cock up yer ass you fuckin' queer.

Starrk:(sighs)

Ichigo: Hey your the ones who fucked me AND got me pregnant you fuckin' rainbow lovin' assholes!

Grimmjow: We were forced to, you were beggin' for it.

Shiro: I'm just glad I didn't fuck him too. I think I got Gin pregnant, but it might be Aizen's or one of the espada.

Gin: I'm such a slut in this, it's soo inaccurate.

Everyone: Gin you ARE a slut!

Gin: What are you talking about? Have you guys no respect for an ex captain? (Crosses arms)

(Aizen walks by)

Aizen: Hey Gin, we should "play" again sometime. (Winks then walks off)

(Everyone turns to Gin with an "I told you so" face)

Gin: Still not a slut!


	12. Grimmjow's Past

**Sorry for not posting in like a year. I've been so busy with the move and getting situated in an entirely new state, sounds great huh? (-_-**

**Anyway to those wondering yes I will be continuing the series and I kinda had to slap this chapter together to set up for upcoming chapters. This one is kinda more about Grimmjow and his past as a human. If this chapter sucks then it's probly because I wrote this a three in the morning.**

**enjoy ;) **

A redheaded teen stood in an empty field as watched the grass blow gently against the wind. Pain weighed heavy in his heart as he looked at the setting sun. Just then Ichigo felt strong arms envelop him as a familiar phrase slipped from the other's lips.

"I would give you the world if you wanted it, Ichigo."

The teen would know that warm voice anywhere. Tears of sadness slid down his cheeks as he shut his eyes in denial.

'He's not here, he's gone. Reborn with his memory of the past life wiped away. No longer does he exist as I know him.'

"I'll be with you, by your side, forever and always."

The teen pushed the other away harshly as his brown eyes met grey ones. The older male in front of his reached out his arm to the younger as the redhead took a few more steps back.

'The memory of how he was only exists in my mind, why can't I just forget?'

Tears streamed down Ichigo's face as he looked at the warm smiling face in front of him, holding out a hand for him to grasp. He knew he could not give into the sick reality that thrived within his inner self, but no matter how hard he tried he felt himself slipping slowly into unbridled insanity. The teen's mind was nearly gone, the madness lurking right behind the scenes. The only thing that kept him afloat was the life within him.

"I would give my life for yours without hesitation."

Ichigo shook his head and fell to his knees as he gripped his hair trying to pull the words from his head.

'Stop'

"Your life is more valuable to me than my own."

"Stop haunting me Starrk!"

At those words suddenly the world around him melted to darkness and the grey eyes that were once filled with with warmth were now wide with an eerie look of shock and pain as blood pooled from his chest.

Ichigo watched in horror as he watched his lover die all over again in front of him as inaudible words slipped past by the older's lips.

"Why would you give your life for someone you doesn't value their own?!", The teen yelled suddenly angry as he looked at the ground.

Blood trickled to the small beta's knees as he gritted his teeth in an attempt to ignore the false scene he had created himself.

"Get out of head!"

Suddenly Ichigo's eyes flew open to someone holding him firmly down into the mattress. The teen flinched and looked up at Grimmjow's bruised and slightly bloodied face.

He'd done it again, Ichigo had nearly killed his mate in his sleep. Despite the injuries the older was sporting, there was not a look of anger, but a look of genuine concern on his face as his grip on the beta's shoulders slackened.

"Ichigo?", Grimmjow asked in a murmur as if the teen's mind was fragile enough to break at any moment.

" I just need a minute.", Ichigo said curtly as he shook off the bigger male and got out of bed.

It had been only three days since they had moved into the human world and four since Starrk's death.

It would take time for the teen to heal, but for Grimmjow it wasn't happening fast enough. He was exhausted, beaten, and above all hurt. It was like he barely existed anymore, Ichigo was always so distant. It was like the teen could barely live with himself anymore, damning his very existence in every waking moment. The older male watched irritatingly at the teen making his way to the front door. Any other day he would have stopped him, but as of right now he'd reached his limit of the abuse he could take. He waited silently in his bed until he heard the faint click of the front door closing downstairs.

Immediately the older male jumped up and began to throw on some clothes quickly as his mind went blank with near rage. He grabbed a nearby backpack and began to pack any random objects that happened to be within reach of him. After a few moment the older stopped and looked at the contents of his backpack. A pillow, the tv remote, dirty boxers, a movie, scraps of crumpled up pieces of paper, and a picture of Ichigo from his Jr. year in highschool. Grimmjow nearly exploded in rage as he flung the backpack hard into a nearby wall. The older then took five deep breaths and gripped the bridge of his nose, trying to get a grip on himself.

"I'm fuckin' losin' it, again." , He muttered to himself as he looked blankly at the bed.

The espada then quickly grabbed his wallet, shoved it in his back pocket, and walked out of the house. He didn't know where he was going only that he needed to get away, from the hell he was living in. It was fucking dysfunctional, Ichigo was fucking dysfunctional, hell his whole life was fucking dysfunctional. Grimmjow just didn't know what to do with the situation in front if him. He was running from his problems like the fucking coward he was, just like all those years ago. Whether the redheaded teen wanted to believe it or not, he wasn't the only one who had deep rooted problems. The blue haired espada used to be human too, deep down he was about as human as the teen he was running from.

It was on a night like this that the blue-haired teen disappeared from one of his many girlfriend's house. He was a cold-hearted criminal, terrorizing the streets and killing anyone who stood in his path. He was also a very successful pimp and could easily reel in the squarest of females. Most of the girls Grimmjow hoed out on the streets once had bright lives ahead of them, some were even on their way to college and pursuing good careers. The teen didn't care, he didn't care about anything. As far as the male was concerned he ruled everything and was on a straight path to overthrowing Tokyo's current king. Because he was such a threat the "king" tried countless times to have him assassinated, but every time failed; Grimmjow was just too good for him. His crew was hundreds strong, his drugs of better quality and quantity, his illegal gun trade bigger, and his hoes never ending. The king Yami was losing momentum fast and all of Tokyo making way for its new ruler.

But Grimmjow wasn't always at the top of the food chain, nor was his name always Grimmjow. Tomotsu came from hard beginnings, He grew up in a poor town just in the outskirts of the city he would one day rule. He had always hated his name thinking it was girly and stupid, but his name had a meaning to it that he didn't know of. His name his father had given him meant "defender, protector." Sadly his mother didn't tell him of it before she died and had decided before that he'd let him figure it out on his own with persuasion from his father.

The teen had dropped out of school in his freshmen year at highschool to bring in enough money to keep him and his little brother alive after his father died and his mother turned to a life of prostitution and drugs. The biggest problem was that most of the streets were clear of recycling and all the odd jobs taken because of the abundance of slums and kids in his position, so the only way to bring food to the table was to steal, fight, sell drugs for people, and even kill.

At first Grimmjow couldn't believe that he had made a turn for the worst, he had made good grades had a bright future that was better than what he had now. He could make such a better life for him and his brother, away from the projects and even get their mother some help for her crack addiction. But as he looked at how thin his brother was, on the brink of death and praying for a better tomorrow, he pushed his fear aside and stepped up to the plate. That would take time and time was not something he had. He was going to take charge in place of his mother, he was going make his brother's life as bright as possible and If his own life was to be cut short one day he'd make sure he'd leave enough money for his brother to get anything he needed or desired. But sadly the dark hero theme didn't last forever. After a while it was anything, but heroic.

The first time he killed someone was the day he turned completely cold, Grimmjow would never forget that day. After a while of getting little money here and there, he was offered a spot in a gang as a "foot solider". Basically a foot solider was given money to throw their lives out on the line whenever needed, no exceptions and no hesitation. The teen had thought about it for a few days then took the job, seeing that he was low on cash and was in too deep anyway.

To get in to some gangs there is some sort of ritual or test of oath that you must go through. Be it getting "jumped" in (getting beat up by all the members), being fucked in (if you happened to be a girl or if someone in the crew was gay), or to kill someone from an opposite gang. Luckily the teen got the third one, though it was only slightly more pleasant than the others. He remembered cruising the streets that day with his new friend "Shark" or Kenny, who had been given his new name after he himself had finished the task of killing an opposite gang member.

"You ready for this, kid.", he said handing the smaller male a loaded pistol as we saw upcoming south-enders.

The teen swallowed and cocked the gun and nodded. He looked at his victim with reluctant eyes and shot five times as the rolled past, killing all three of the southerners. For his amazing feat he'd earned the name Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Grimm meaning dark or evil and jaeger meaning sharp and jagged surface.

Soon after that Grimmjow let the streets shape him. He became cold and ruthless to the bone, nearly forgetting the reason he started the life he resigned in. He still provided for his brother, but was more distant leaving him alone most of the time to live in their mother's constant abuse. The teen was coming up fast in cash, women, and power and soon lost sight of what mattered most. As he climbed his brother suffered, as he was out having fun his brother was sitting in his room crying as he covered his bruised face in his hands, as he was having the time of his life his brother became depressed and lifeless.

On his brother's 13th birthday he committed suicide and his mother followed weeks after. Grimmjow was momentarily crippled,but made a quick comeback.

With his family now dead He now had nothing to lose, he was now ice cold, heartless, and nearly insane. His crazed smile could make even the biggest and baddest of them all shiver in fear. He terrorized the streets of Tokyo until he rose to the status of "prince". He would have kept going if it had not had been for one of his members being paid to leak information to the king. The king then took this information and pulled about a million strings to get it to the police.

It was a cold night and he had just gotten into a fight with one of his girlfriends when it happened. She had been depressed lately and tried to get him to quit playing the game before the game played him, but sadly the game was over for him whether she liked it or not. He realized too late when his empire began falling down all around him. He got desperate calls from scared members, giving him bits and pieces of information before they either were taken into custody or went on the down low. His drugs, guns, hoes, and gang members all fell and his game of chess ended due to lack of strategy. Kenny was first to turn his back on him and one by one the rest of his family followed. Having lost everything and was now being targeted by former his former gang members for his failure, Grimmjow left his girlfriend's house in the dead of night after having dyed his hair from black to electric blue and made a run for his boat still at a nearby dock. Years later returning years late only to be killed by Kenny.

- back to the present

Grimmjow kept walking his breath coming out as vapor in the cool night air as he erased he past life forever from his mind. His past was not needed it was almost stupid to hang on to weaknesses such as those. In his afterlife his pain had finally caught up to him as his soul wandered the streets of Tokyo until he turned to madness. Soon after he gained the choice to, he completely turned off his emotions and healed without having to go through the pain of it all. Grimmjow knew pain, madness, and falling from great heights. It was infuriating to see Ichigo give up so easily, but he was too helpless to help him and for a moment he wanted to run away and leave the teen by himself with his own problem. As time carried on though he remembered his long forgotten brother and how he had abandoned him to save himself from the pain of reality.

Grimmjow paused and took a deep breathe before turning around and going back to the house to wait for the teen to return. This dysfunction ends now.

-/-

Just to put this out there, no the next chapters will not be about Grimmjow going back into a gang or anything Yeah I know kinda dark, but like I said it will be soo much better once this picks back up again.


End file.
